I Thought I Was Over You
by smurfin32487
Summary: i'd put a summary but it gives to much away. it is rated for language. be nice its my first story. sesskag
1. Meeing the Boss

disclaimer: sigh... no i dont own inuyasha but i sure wish i do. i dont own kool aid either but thats ok.

* * *

Kagome and Sango had been friends for a long time. They had been through elementary, high school, and college together. They live together and tell each other every thing. One evening after work they decided to go out clubbing...

"Hey Kagome you wanna go out tonight, I hear there's a really good band gonna be playin at club Crystal."

"Sure lets get outta here I need something to liven things up a bit."

They get to the club and find a table and order some drinks.

"So Sango where were you all day I hardly saw you?"

"My new boss decided he needed to tell me how to do a job I have been doing for five years. The nerve of that guy he even made me go to lunch with him so he wouldn't have to stop telling me what I am suppose to do every day. He made me so mad he tried to tell me I didn't know how to file or create a list like they should be done. But anyways what did you do today anything interesting happen while I was busy?"

"Not really I didn't notice anything different going on. But of course I was..."

"Hi Miss I couldn't help but notice you from across the room and I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?"

"Sure I'd love to dance. I'll be right back Sango." "Ok have fun."

"So what's your name?" "Mine is Kagome what's yours?" "InuYasha, so Kagome are you here with anyone other than your friend, or are you seeing anyone?"

"Nope I'm single. How bout you, you here with anyone?"

"Im here with one of my friends, in fact he's over there talking with your friend. How bout we go back to my place and we can get to know each other a little better. What do say, will you come with me?"

They walked back to the table and Kagome tells Sango she will see her later. Inuyasha leads her out to his Prowler. She thinks in amazement "_if this is his car I wonder what his house is like." _

"So Inuyasha what do you do?"

"I'm the vice president of the company my father started. He retired about three years ago leaving my brother as president. I don't mind working under him but the can be a real tough person to work for sometimes. It probably doesn't help that we don't get along to well."

"Well at least you get along well enough to work together. I have a younger brother and he could be a real pain sometimes when we were growing up. We use to not get along to well but now we get along great you just have to find some common ground between you. I bet you wouldn't know what to do with yourself if you didn't have him to bug, and he wouldn't know what to do if you weren't around to aggravate, and you both would end up very bored."

"I've never really thought about if I didn't have him around. I guess life would be pretty uneventful. Well enough about me, how bout you what do you do?"

"Well I'm a secretary for Shikon Corps. (Yes I know not very creative, but I couldn't think of anything else) My friend Sango just got me a job there and I have yet to meet my boss. He's been out of the office for a month in the states trying to expand the company. So right now I really haven't had much to do and I don't know what I'm suppose do so I've been reorganizing files because they were really messy. I can understand why his last secretary was fired."

"Actually I didn't fire her, my brother did. She was constantly hitting on me, him, and any other male in the office. She never did anything, and I didn't have time to keep up with what she was and wasn't doing so he got irritated and fired her. He doesn't like incompetent people. I'm glad to hear though that you haven't been too bored while I've been out of town."

"Wait you mean you're...oh great...what a way to make a first impression on your boss. Now I feel like an idiot. I'm sorry. I've got to be more careful about things like that.

He smiled at her and started to laugh.

"Quit laughing it's not funny."

"It's ok I deserve it I haven't been there and I should have been. I will be back Monday though so you won't be too bored anymore"

"Ok, you've been driving forever. Do you live in the middle of know where or what."

"It's not too much further now. After we turn down this street up here we should be there."

"Ok, just wondering. "

There was an uneasy silence the rest of the trip.

"Breaking the silence Inuyasha tells her "was here."

He helps her out of the car and she gazes at the house in front of her.

"Wow its do big, and it's beautiful."

"Come on lets go in. I don't want you out because you're sick from being out in the cold for too long."

"Gee thanks." Kagome says very sarcastically.

They enter the house and Kagome glances around what she can see as he takes her coat and places it in the closet.

"It's beautiful," she exclaimed, "I've never seen anything like it."

She spots a picture on the table by the door. It has Inuyasha, two boys, and a woman.

"Who are they?" She asked

"Those are my two boys. One is four and his name is Christopher. The other is three and his name is Evan. The woman was Kikyo, she was my wife. She passed away about a year ago in a car accident."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. It wasn't my business."

"Its ok I'm better about it now. It still hurts but I know she would have wanted me to move on and be happy again. Let's go into the den."

He takes her arm and leads her through the house.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, just no alcohol. I've already had enough tonight."

"Ok so tea, coke, or water?"

"What no milk, apple juice, or kool aid?"

"Well I've got those; I just didn't think that you would want them."

"Water is fine."

"You sure, you can have anything I've got in here."

"I was kidding, water is fine."

"Alright if that's what you want."

"So where are Evan and Christopher?"

"My parents wanted to see them while I was out of town. I'll probably go get them tomorrow."

He discreetly starts to move closer to her and his actions go unnoticed

"So have you ever been married or have any kids?"

"I've never been married but I thought I was going to marry someone at one point. I loved him very much. He was trying to get his degree at the time, and discovered that it was more important than I was. Also around that same time I found out that I was pregnant with his child. I was afraid to tell him and didn't till two months after I found out and he had graduated. Three days later I went to his apartment and he was gone. I found a note on the kitchen counter." At this point tears started to fall down her cheeks. "He said he didn't have time to take care of me and a child and also try and pursue his career. That was three years ago. I haven't heard from him since."

"He just left you. That was cruel. And he was to chicken to tell you to your face. What a jerk."

He wiped the tears from her cheeks and pulled her closer to him to try and comfort her.

"Ya I hear his name every once in a while on the news. He got his career alright. I don't remember what company he works for but he's president of it. Last year he was named most eligible bachelor in Japan. I'm pretty sure that now he's got his career he'll find a model or something and marry her for her image or something. He probably has completely forgotten about me by now."

He thinks over what she has said before realizing "_oh shit this is the girl Sesshomaru has been looking for. Oh well it's his loss and my gain. He had his chance and screwed up now it's my turn."_ He moves her to where she is facing him and shocks her by kissing her suddenly. At first she is shocked but after a few moments she relaxes in to the kiss and begins to kiss him back. It was short but sweet and when they break apart all she can think is "_wow."_

He takes her hand and pulls her off the sofa and heads to the back of the house.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room."

"Why we've barely known each other more than a few hours."

"So."

He closes the door behind them and moves to kiss her again.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She said between kissing him. "You're my boss. Rumors will start."

"I don't care."

* * *

Well there is supposed to be other stuff here but I'm not putting it on I'll post on my Account where it is and when I actually get it to sound right.

* * *

A few hours later InuYasha began to stir, kagome is already awake thinking about the past few hours. _"Do I regret this, I know it was wrong and it shouldn't have happened but do I really regret it. No I don't. It's been so long since I've been with anyone. Most of the time they run when they find out that I have a daughter, but he has two boys of his own. Maybe I can finally be happy again."_

"What are you thinking about?"

"The past few hours and all that have happened. How so much has suddenly changed."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't sure if I would ever be happy and find someone who would accept me having a daughter. Most men run when they find out like it's too much of a commitment. I've thought this same thing once before that I may finally be happy and it never ends right like I think it will. Once before I thought I found someone. Sakura was much younger then. He couldn't get her to stop crying and I was trying to get her some food. He got mad and hit her then shook her. I walked in at the moment he did that. It scared me so bad I was afraid she was hurt. I told him I never wanted to see him again."

"I'd never hurt her. To me it would be too much like hurting my own boys. I would never hurt you either."

Suddenly feeling better about things she cuddled back u to him and went back to sleep with a small smile on her face

* * *

Ok well review please I wanna hear you thoughts but please be nice this is my first story. 


	2. Finding Out

This is a sess/ kag story though it may not seem like it at first.

My disclaimer is on the first page and if its anything on here that could have made me rich believes me I don't own it.

* * *

Finding Out

It was early and Inuyasha and kagome awoke to a startling noise.

"Inuyasha where the hell are you!" an angry voice yelled

'Shit get dressed quick"

"I swear if there is someone in there with you I won't be so forgiving this time."

"Who is that?" kagome asked.

The door swings open revealing a very angry woman.

"Wait you're the woman from the picture"

"Damn right I am now who the hell are you?"

"I just met him last night. He said you died a year ago. I wouldn't have come here if I had known."

"I figured he used the same lines again. We are having a major conversation when I get back. Come on since I know you don't have a car here I'll take you home."

They walked out to her car.

"I'm sorry I wouldn't have tried to break up your marriage."

"Its not you fault. It's the second time this month for him. He uses the same story every time you would think he would learn to be a bit more creative with his stories."

"I should have known better anyways. It was too good for him to be single, have kids, and not run from me having a daughter."

"What's her name?"

"Sakura."

"If you don't mind me asking, where is her father?"

"He left three years ago."

"What's his name you never know I may know him?"

"Sesshomaru."

All of a sudden Kikyo slammed on brakes and turned to her."

"Are you serious!!?"

"Ya why."

"That idiot and I bet he knew to."

"Knew what?"

"I know Sesshomaru alright. He's Inuyasha's older brother. He's been looking for you for you for two years without being able to find any trace. He was getting ready to give up. He figured you changed your name and moved out of the country but here you are."

"He's been looking for me."

"Ya, he misses you. I'm gonna go by there after I drop you off and tell him. He's going to be ecstatic."

"Don't tell him at least not yet."

"Don't you want to see him?"

"I do just not quite yet. I need to be ready to see him first. It's been a long time."

"Alright I won't say anything till your ready."

"Thank you."

"Were here now. Call me sometimes and we'll get together and talk or go shopping or something."

"Ok, thanks for the ride. Oh, and don't kill him to bad. You've got to boys that need him. Whether he's an idiot or not."

"Oh he'll live"

She walks up to her apartment and opens the door and walks inside.

"Sango you home," she yells.

"Ya I'm in the back." She walks back towards sango's room "so how did last night go kagome?"

"Good till I found out that he was married. He told me that she had died."

"Jerk."

"Oh but it gets better. He's my boss and sakura's father's younger brother."

"He related to Sesshomaru. Oh my gosh. And I didn't think about it he's the head of the company and I got you a job there. I'm so sorry kagome."

"Oh well there isn't a whole lot I can do about it now. But anyways he apparently has been looking for me for the past two years."

"Really."

"Ya well anyways what did you do last night."

"Ummmm....."

"Come on give it up tell me everything."

"Well the jerk I was telling you about was the guy I was talking to when you left. He realized he may have gone a bit over board with telling me how to do my job. He apologized then he took me to dinner to make up for it. We had a good time and he's really nice once you get to know him."

"Well what's his name?"

"Miroku but watch out he may be nice and all but he is a pervert."

"I bet that didn't go to well for him. So what do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know you choose Sango."

"Movies, mall, bowling, rent movies, park, or beach."

"Hmmmm.... Movies, mall, and then we'll go get sakura and go to the park."

"Ok now what movie."

"Vanity fair."

"Let's go then."

Two and a half hours later. "That movie was so good don't you think so kag."

"Ya she played a really good part in that one I think it's the best she has done yet."

Kagome kinda drifted off into her own thoughts and was startled out of them when Sango asked her a question. "Huh what did you say?"

"I said what's on your mind? You seem kinda out of it."

"Just thinking about seeing him again. It's been so many years. I've missed him but i've been so mad at him for leaving without a truly good explanation. I just don't know if I can go back to him after he left."

"I know it's tough. How bout we go shopping for a while i'm sure you'll feel better after. And you can pick out a new outfit that you can wear to go see him in and show him what he has missed."

They walked through a few stores and she found a few things she like but nothing had really caught her attention yet. In the last store they were in she finally found something that caught her attention. It was a white dress and it had a purple moon on it in random places and tied with a gold sash. She tried it on and it really looked good on her. Sango came into the dressing area waiting for kagome to come out and show her the dress. They agreed it looked great and she decided that it was the dress she would wear and it must have been a sign or something because it was the only dress left of that design and it just happened to be her size.

On the dive over to her mother's house she started to think about maybe letting sakura meet him. She deserved to meet him even if he didn't deserve to meet her.

....at the shrine.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Mrs. H"

"Hello girls, did you have a good time last night?"

"Ya we had fun. Mom I need your advice on something."

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Well I found out this morning that I work for Sesshomaru."

Her mother looked up from what she was doing and she looked furious. "I want you to quit that job I don't want him near you or sakura after what he did."

"I actually haven't seen him yet. And I can't quit, I've only been there three weeks. Besides he apparently has been looking for me."

"Stay away from him kagome he's nothing but trouble."

"Mother don't you think he at least deserves to see her. Don't you think she should get to know him."?

"No I don't. I don't want him in your life ever again."

"Mommy mommy. Why are you and grama yelling?"

"Hey sweetheart. Don't worry about it. Have you been a good girl for grama?"

"Yes I have. I've been a very good girl haven't I grama."

"Yes you have been Sakura."

"Sakura would you like to go to the park with Aunt Sango and me?"

"YEA!!"

"Say bye and tell grama thank you."

"Bye grama. Thank you."

"Your welcome sweetheart, Kagome remember what I said. Bye Sango."

They walked down the stairs and headed to the car.

On the drive to the park...

"Well are you going to listen to your mother or let her meet him?" Sango asked her

"I don't know. It's been so long since I saw him last. I can't decide. I'm afraid to see him again but then again I want to. I guess I'll think it over and will decide by Friday whether or not to see him."

The rest of the day and Sunday flew by. The next morning...

"Come on kagome we've gotta go."

"Alright alright. I'm coming. Just give me a second."

"You don't have a second where going to be late."

"Alright I'm ready let's going. Come on sakura, turn off the TV."

Kagome took sakura up to the apartment above hers to Kaede, the older woman who watched over the children of the building during the day."

"Hi Kaede. Here's this months check. And I'll see you later. Bye sakura. Be good I love you."

"Bye bye mommy. Have a good day. Love you too."

She raced down the stairs and met Sango at the front door right as she pulled up.

"Ok let's go and pray I don't run into him."

"You'll be fine."

They spent the rest of the trip in silence.

They got to work and headed up the elevator to their floor Sango got off first and as kagome stepped off the elevator she ran into someone knocking the papers in his hand to the floor.

"You idiot. Those were in a specific order and I hadn't gotten a chance to look through them properly yet."

"Maybe I'm not the only one whose should have been watching where I was going then. You had your nose buried in papers."

"What's your name and position?" the man exclaimed.

"My name is not your position but if you really wish to know it that much i'm Inuyasha's secretary, ask him.

"Good then you can put these papers back in the order they were in and bring them to me when you are done."

With that the man walked off.

Inuyasha, who was waiting for her at her desk witnessed the whole thing and was snickering when she got to her desk.

"Do you know who that was?"

"Some jerk who thinks he's so important that he can order people around."

"Yes he may be that but he is also my brother. And you just made a date with him."

She paled at those words "oh shit!!" she exclaimed. "I can't take that to him when I am done. Someone else will have to."

Inuyasha noticed a figure walking up behind her "go get me some tea quick."

"Gee talk about bossy."

A few seconds later...

"InuYasha where is your secretary I wish to have a word with her about manners and timeliness on getting things done."

"She's busy at the moment."

"Here you go Mr. Bossy. I hope it's to your...uh oh." She noticed Sesshomaru standing there. "... I I have to go I'll be back."

Sesshomaru just looked at her and watched her retreating form. He thinks to him self _"i've been looking for her for so long and here she is right in front of me and I never knew."_

"How long has she worked her and why didn't I know?"

"Three weeks. She started the day after I went out of town. I didn't know it was her till Friday she asked me not to tell you yet."

"_Why wouldn't she want me to know?" He thinks "doesn't she want to see me. Does she hate me that much?"_

"Don't push her. She will come when she is ready."

"I know."

The rest of the week went bye without any incidents and Thursday night came and she finally made her decision...

* * *

Wow another chapter done. Yay for me please review


	3. Friday Blues

gracias for the reviews i have chapter 4 written i just have to get it typed and i'm working on chapter 5 and they will be up as soon as possible.

* * *

Friday Blues

On the drive to work that morning she decides to tell Sango her decision.

"I've finally decide. I'm going to go up to his office first thing this morning and talk to him."

"I'm glad you're going so you can put the past behind you."

"I'm nervous. What if he's mad that I didn't come sooner? What if he turns me away or if he doesn't want anything to do with Sakura."

"Stop with the what if's your just psyching your self out. I know he hurt you, but if he has been looking for you why would he turn you away?"

They got to work and Kagome went to her desk, with a good luck from Sango, and dropped her stuff off. She knocked on Inuyasha door and told him she was heading up to sesshomaru office. He told her it would all be fine and that she shouldn't be so nervous.

"I know everything will be ok so I'll see you in a little while."

She went up to the top floor and walked to his secretary's desk." I need to see sesshomaru please."

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked in a very stuck-up manner.

"Well no I didn't know I needed to have one."

"Without an appointment you can't see him. He is a very busy man and doesn't have time for nonsense."

"Look it's important that I speak with him."

"And I said not without an appointment."

Kagome gave up and stormed passed the woman and down the hall leading to his office.

The woman at the front desk called down to the security guards before hurrying after Kagome to try and stop her.

Kagome paused at the door for a moment before opening the door quickly and closing it in his secretary's face and locking it.

"I thought I told her no visitors without an appointment, insolent little twit. Well who are you and what do you want."

"I hope you don't fire her I insisted on coming down here. Didn't think I would need an appointment to come talk to you." She pulled a blueberry sucker out of her pocket hoping to for it to help her stay calm.

He turned around to face her.

"You still have that annoying habit."

"Yea some things are hard to break." There was a pause for a moment before Kagome spoke again. "It's been a while how have you been?" as she said this she looked at every thing but him refusing to make eye contact.

"Kagome," he spoke, "look at me. "Slowly she moved he eyes to his. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you like I did. It was wrong, believe me I know I regret it every day. It wasn't that I didn't want to take care of you both, I just wasn't sure how I was going to be able to and make enough in a job so that you wouldn't have to work if you choose not to."

"I didn't need you to make a ton of money. I never cared about all that. And it was never that you left that upset me. It was the fact that you left without saying anything to me and you wrote it in a letter instead. May times of course I thought that maybe if I didn't have the baby you would want me back, and that she was the reason you left because you didn't want her.."

He moved from his desk till he was kneeling in front of her.

"Don't ever think that. Of course I wanted her. The moment I found out I was becoming president I began looking for you. It took all my worries away of not being able to care for you."

"But I didn't care about all that."

"But I did. You mean the world to me and that's why I put it into a letter, it would have been too hard to tell you to your face I couldn't have stood to watch you cry. Please forgive me. I don't deserve it but please I don't want you to hate me."

"I forgive you and I could never hate you."

She pushed herself out of the chair and into his arms knocking them both down.

The door suddenly rattled before it came crashing down. Sesshomaru jerked them both up and out of the way just before the door fell on them and a few armed guards came in.

"Sir we were informed that a crazed woman forced her self into your office and locked the door with intentions of harming you."

His secretary exclaims, "That's her right there."

The guards made their move to try and arrest Kagome but were stopped by..." leave her alone. Everything is fine."

"But sir."

"Everything is fine return to your stations."

"yes sir."

"from now on sara she is no to be questioned when she comes up here."

"well I have to get back down stairs. I've been away from my desk for long enough."

"kagome, I will see you at 12 for lunch."

"alright see you then." She smiled and headed back downstairs.

When she got down there Inuyasha had just placed something on her desk and kikyo was waiting for him so they could leave.

"so how did it go," inuyasha asked her.

"it was good. I had a lot of my questions answered."

"good," kikyo said, "im glad you got it worked out."

"talk about bossy though. He basically ordered me to have lunch with him. I didn't argue but he could have at least asked me first."

"he has gotten a bit more bossy over the past few years."

"well im going to get caught up with my work now. See ya later and have a good time."

"bye kagome."

"well better get this work done because who knows when I am going to get back from lunch." She said to herself after they left.

A few hours later...

"are you ready to go?"

"its 12 already. I didn't even realize it, but yes im ready."

They went down to his car and he drove to one of the fanciest restaurants in town.

"you know im not dressed for a place like this."

"it doesn't matter."

"not much bothers you does it?"

"not anymore."

"oh here I brought you a picture of sakura. That's what I named her because I saw the first sakura blossom of the year right before I went into the hospital. The picture is about a month old but it's the most recent that I have."

"she beautiful. Your eyes, nose and that beautiful trade mark smile. I don't know if your ready or not but I would like to see her."

"I'll bring her to the park up the street."

"why not at your home she may be more comfortable there."

"she is like her father she likes to be outside most of the time. its where she feels safest. Besides I don't want you to come there."

"alright I wont push it any further."

An hour later they were headed back to the office.

"I'll see yo later." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "thank you." Was all she said before leaving.

He called out to her "don't let him work you to hard."

"don't worry I wont."

She watched as the elevator doors closed and he headed up stairs.

"so kagome, have a good time?"

she jumped when inuyasha said that.

"jerk you did that on purpose. Yea I did have a good time. He's going to meet sakura tonight.'

"that's going to be interesting how do you think she will take it?"

"I don't know. Ive never said anything to her about him and shes never asked. Well I better finish any work I have left."

"ok"

the rest of the day passed quickly. Kagome and sango headed home. When they got there kagome got herself and sakura ready to go to the park.

"ok sango I'm heading out now wish us luck."

"have a good time and good luck."

When they got into the car sakura asked. "mommy where are we going?"

"were going to meet a friend of mine. He wants to meet you."

"who?"

"someone from my work."

"oh.... You still want me right mommy. Your not going to give me away are you?"

"sweetheart I would never give you away. You're my little girl. I love you to much."

"mommy why do you get sad sometimes when you look at me?"

"just thinking about your father and how much he missed on not seeing you growing up."

"oh."

"ok were here."

She looked around for a moment before taking sakura out of her car seat. A few moments later his car pulled up beside hers. He looked around and saw kagome putting something down on the bench and then walk over to the swings to push sakura. She spotted him and motioned for him to walk over to them.

"sakura can you come here for a minute. I want you to meet someone. He's the friend I was telling you about on the way here."

"mommy he's got hair and eyes like mine."

"sweety ive got something to tell you about him. He's your father."

Sakura took a moment to think about what she had just been told. Before whispering something in her mothers ear. he watched them for a moment and saw kagome nod to what ever sakura had asked and was almost knocked over when a squealing little girl ran into him trying her best to hug him. At that moment he did something he hadn't done in a very long time. He hugged sakura back. When he stood up she took his hadn and with an amazing amount of strength pulled him towards the swings. "daddy push me."

"well sesshy-chan," kagome said with the pet name (excuse the pun) she came up for him long ago "I think someone is quite taken with you. Two minutes and shes already got you wrapped around her finger."

"oh be quiet."

Kagome took out her camera and started taking pictures of them together. About thirty minutes later sesshomaru noticed sakura started to get sleepy and picked her up and carried her back to the bench and sat next to kagome.

"someone's a little sleep."

"I am not mommy. I wanna go (yawn) play some more."

"how about you can play tomorrow."

"I think your mother is right. How about you rest now and we can play all you want tomorrow."

he never got a response because she fell asleep before she could respond.

Kagome picked up the bag she brought.

"here I know its not the same as having been there but here are videos and pictures of the past three years. well I need to get her home and to bed so that you can live up to that promise tomorrow and not have a grouchy entergetic little girl."

"can I keep you both?"

"huh.."

"kagome come live with me. I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to be apart from you ever again."

"I cant at least not yet." She gathered sakura's things and they walked back to their cars. "well I'll see you tomorrow. Say around 10 here."

"alright I will see you then."

She kissed him lightly to where it seemed like it was just his imagination. "good night"

"good night kagome. Sweet dreams."

She got into her car and drove off and a few moments later he followed with the thoughts. _"I will know why she doesn't want me to see where she lives."_

* * *

okie dokie another chapter done. yes i kow it seems like she forgave him way too quick. please review 


	4. I Didnt Want You To Know

I didn't want you to know

He followed her back to her apartment it wasn't on the best side of town. He heard a gun shot from an area not to far from where she had stopped and it even made him nervous being there. The place was rather run down looking and seemed to need quite a few repairs. He could see a few members of what he guessed was a gang meeting on the corner up ahead. Someone knocked on his car window. It was kagome.

"Why did you follow me? I told you I didn't want you to come here."

"It's too dangerous for you here. You and Sango pack some clothes your coming back to my home, at least till we can find you a more suitable residence than this. I will not have you living here."

"Well excuse me if this isn't good enough for you. I've been living on a very tight amount of money and it's hard to find a place in the nicer areas that are cheap."

"It's not good enough for the three of you. I refuse to loose you to a gang war or someone who thinks they can prey on an unsuspecting woman with a child. Please come back with me."

"_Well he sounds truly worried for our safety and I bet where he lives you don't wonder if some stray bullet is going to kill you or your daughter one night." _She thinks it over for a few seconds before deciding. "Alright fine we will follow you home just give me a few minutes to pack and to tell Sango."

"She ran up the stairs with Sakura and went into the apartment to tell Sango to pack.

"Sango you here?"

"Ya I'm in the back she yelled."

"Sesshomaru followed me home. He wants us to follow him back to his home. So pack some close he's ancy about us leaving quickly."

"Are you serious he wants us to come to his mansion? I've only been there once for a party but it was huge."

"Yep. He wants us to stay with him."

"Ok I'm all for that."

"Well then get your stuff together and let's go."

They got there stuff and put it into their cars and followed him home. Sakura was asleep in the back of the car and kagome was thinking. _"You know I think between him, Inuyasha, and their parents they like to live in the middle of nowhere. I can't believe I forgave him so easily, and Sakura took to him so quickly as though she had always known him." _

They turned off the road and were on a smaller one that seemed to have no end. When they finally got to where they could see the house kagome no longer thought of it as just a house. "_Holy shit it's massive." _She thought

They pulled up along the side of the house. Sango and kagome moved to get their things but were told to stop "leave your things. I will send someone down to get them. Come one I will show you to your rooms."

They walked up the stairs to the third floor.

"Sango this is where you will be staying. If you need anything there is an intercom next to the door."

"Thank you."

"Kagome follow me I will show you Sakura will be sleeping and then your room."

They walked down the hall and came to a room that looked like a young girls.

"I know you have no sisters and you never mentioned another child before to me, but do you have another child with someone else?"

"I adopted a young girl about a year ago. She is currently with my parents."

"How old is she and what's her name?"

"Her name is Rin and she is 5."

"Awww... that was really sweet of you to have adopted her."

"So I have been told many times."

Kagome laid Sakura down on one of the beds planning to come back and change her clothing in a little while after she had seen the rest of the house. She kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

They walked up the hall a little ways before stopping in front of two doors.

Now you have two choices you can stay in this room here," he pointed to the one on the right, "or in this one here." He pointed to the one on the left." The one on the left though is my room. I will not force you it is your choice."

"I'm going to stay in this room." She pointed to the one on the right. "It's too soon. We've only been around each other less than a day and if it weren't for the fact that you wanted us out of our apartment so bad I wouldn't even be here. We can't just pick up where we left off."

"I know it's your decision to make I wont force you to do something that you don't want to do."

"Come on lets watch one of those movies I brought you."

"He led her back down stairs and to the living room. He picked up the video "Sakura's birth." As they watched it kagome cuddled closer to him. He heard her say in the video, _"I swear next time I see that asshole I'm going to kill him for this."_ He laughed lightly at her words "you have yet to live up to your words."

"I think I'll wait." She suddenly got a sad look in her eyes and said, "I just wish you could have been there to see it."

"She was a beautiful baby. I should have been there. I'm sorry I wasn't."

"You're here now though and that's what counts."

"I want to invite your family here for the week. My parents and Inuyasha will be here and I want them to get to know each other."

"And why is that?"

"Eventually I want to make you mine."

"Really." She smiled

"Yes really. I want to have you all to my self one day."

He kissed her forehead and held her close to him wanting to be able to feel her next to him forever.

"Well there is an early riser upstairs and we should be getting to bed."

"I think I know where she got that from."

"Well I know it wasn't from me," she replied, "I like my sleep."

"It's a demon thing. Every one I know, excluding Inuyasha, gets up early."

"Yes, another thing I blame on you.'

"What else is there?"

"She first learned what the word no meant and that she couldn't do everything that she wanted she had a glare that would have killed you if it could. It rivaled some of yours."

"You know you never answered about your family coming."

"Well Souta and grandpa would love it. Mom is another story. When I told her we worked in the same company she wanted me to quit and never see you. She doesn't even know i've talked to you."

"So I'm not on her good list currently."

"Defiantly not."

"I'm going to change that and show her how much I regret leaving you."

They walked into Sakura's room and kagome pulled out some of her daughter's clothes to change them so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. Sango had already gone to bed after a very long bath.

They stopped in front their doors.

"Well good night Sesshy-chan."

"Good night Kagome, sleep well."

Both went to bed thinking about what their future may hold.

The next morning.....

"MOMMY!!! MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU!" Sakura sat down in the floor upset and confused not knowing where she was a started crying.

Sesshomaru came out into the hall and picked her up.

"Shhhh. Sakura its ok. Mommy's still asleep. Were at my house. I've got an idea; let's go make breakfast for mommy and aunt Sango."

She tries to whisper to him but doesn't very well.

Ok daddy but we have to be very quiet."

"Alright, I'll do my best"

Neither noticed Sango and kagome peak out their doors.

After they had gone down stairs the girls snuck out of their rooms to go down stairs and kagome made sure to carry her camera with her.

When they got to the kitchen they peaked around the corner and watched sesshomaru place Sakura on the counter and turn around get a few things from the fridge. He pulled out eggs, milk, ham, and a few other things before getting the flour canister and placed them all on the counter next to Sakura.

"How about we make them pancakes."

"YEA! Can I pour everything into the bowl?"

"If you want."

"She hugged him as best she could from where she was sitting then kissed his cheek. He measured out the flour he would need for the recipe and handed it to Sakura to put in the bowl. He poured in the eggs but when he turned around to get something he forgot Sakura turned the mixer on high sending flour everywhere and successfully covering them both.

Kagome had been snapping shots of them the whole time and when this happened both she and Sango had to fight not to laugh but in the end they failed. Sakura and sesshomaru looked to the door.

"Oh so you two think this is funny do you."

He picked up the flour container and walked toward them. Sesshomaru reached his hand into the container. Both girls looked at him, their eyes got big with the realization of what was about to happen. They ran.

Sesshomaru gave them a few seconds head start before running after them. When he caught up with them he still had Sakura but she was on his back and they both were trying to throw flour on them. Sakura was giggling like crazy. They ran down a hall that the girls didn't realize had only one exit and that was into another room. Sesshomaru had the advantage. He smirked and continued after them.

They ran right into the dojo. The girls realized they had been trapped. He cornered them. Sesshomaru lifted the flour and dumped what was rest of it on the girls covering them (yes I know occ). All that could be heard from the shock was Sakura giggling.

Both girls got up and looked at each other nodded and moved toward them. He realized a moment to late that they were going to attack him. They pounced knocking them all to the ground.

They were all laughing. One of the maids followed them into the dojo and had been taking pictures with kagome's camera. She left to go get the others so that they could begin to clean up the mess.

"That was great," kagome stated.

"if we didn't have the pictures," Sango said," no one would believe the almighty sesshomaru attacked two helpless girls with flour."

"You will not repeat this to anyone. "

"Mommy, daddy, aunt Sango lets do that again. It was so much fun."

"Not this morning sweetie maybe another time."

"Ok."

"Well I think we all need a bath now." Kagome said. "So how about we all go up and get clean and we will come back down later to help with breakfast. Come on Sakura. See you in a little while."

They all went to get clean before coming back down. When the girls got back down and had gone into the kitchen they found sesshomaru already there and he was almost finished cooking.

"Go ahead and sit down at the table I'm almost finished."

He finished the last few things and brought them to the table.

"Kagome when you finish I would like you to call your mother to see about having her come here next weekend. You don't have to say my name just tell her that Inuyasha wanted you to invite your family here so that he could get to know them. You won't be lying to her because Inuyasha will be here and meeting them."

"Alright but your digging your own grave."

"Yep her mom was pissed when you left and was even more pissed when she found out kagome was working for you."

"I am going to call Inuyasha to make him be here. I'll be right back."

He left the room.

"He's go know idea what he is getting himself into does he kagome?"

"Nope no idea at all."

"At least he is willing to face her head on no looking back. Most men wouldn't do that. They'd be too afraid."

"I'm glad he's not. Maybe mother won't hate him so much anymore if she sees he never wanted to leave me to begin with."

He caught the very last of the conversation just as he was walking back into the room. He handed kagome the phone and told her to go call.

She walked into the next room.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Oh hello kagome how are you. Is everything alright."

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to see if you Souta and grampa wanted to come out to the country next weekend and relax. Inuyasha wants to meet you and thought the best way would be for you to come here for the weekend."

"We would love to sweetheart. It sounds like fun."

"Alright a car will come get you after work on Friday and it will bring you here."

"Ok love you and we will see you then."

"Love you to mom. Bye."

"Bye"

Kagome walked back into the room.

"Alright it's done. They are coming and I told them to expect a car to come get them after my mother gets home from work. I hope your ready because if your not you have one week to prepare."

No one is ever truly ready they just think they are. I can handle anything she can throw at me unless it means taking you away. I will let her yell all she wants because I deserve it all and it may make her feel better."

"Ok your funeral. Well I better tell you now before she sends you to your grave...I love you. Wouldn't want you to die without knowing that."

He pulled her into his lap and began to trail kisses down her neck before capturing her lips in passionate kiss. When they pulled apart he closed his eyes and breathed in her calming sent. She felt a light purr from him and laughed lightly. "I didn't know dogs purred. Are you sure you're a dog demon and not a cat demon or are you having an identity crisis."

"I assure you I am no cat." And after having said that he nipped at her neck to prove his point sending shivers down her spine.

"Alright you two enough of that there is a child present"

"I'm not a kid. I'm a grownup."

"You will be soon enough but how about for now you be my little girl."

"Ok I'll be your little girl a little longer."

"I'm glad."

The next week flew by fast with many changes being made in the company and sesshomaru moving all the heads of the company to the top floor and some of the smaller executives to their old offices. With this change it put Inuyasha and kagome along Sango and Miroku on the top floor along with Koga and his secretary Ayamye.

Friday came and they prepared for when kagome's mother and family arrived

* * *

ok peeps thanks to those of you who have reviewed:  
  
speakofthedevilsheshallappear, sesshomarugrl, michelle-8705, panthergrey-049, crimsonbetrayal, allyct160, stacerue, corrupted-miko, rebornchild, asynia rain ann. Thank you very much for your input and for those of you who havent that little button is still there waiting for you to click and type you thoughts


End file.
